There is a first time for everything
by editsullivan
Summary: Ashara's curiosity takes her to new heights, as she shares a new and satisfying experience with her Sith Master Nox, deepening their relationship in one passionate afternoon. Rated M for mature!


**There is a first time for everything**

An Old Republic erotica

"I don't know how to say this, but I was wondering if you wanted to." Ashara nervously said looking at Nox. "What I mean is, we've been together a while now."

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Nox curiously looked at her and said.

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

Biting her lip, and while her eyes fixated on his, she said.

"I was just thinking we could get away from it all. Take some time together, alone."

Pulling up one of his eyebrows with a thin smile Nox asked.

"Find someplace private, just the two of us?"

"Yes, exactly." Ashara replied. Then she added as she fidgeted with her fingers behind her back, feeling anxious. "How much time have we really had to ourselves?"

Pulling her closer, he gently kissed her and then in a hushed tone he said.

"I want to make this special for you."

Smiling, she gazed into his eyes and said.

"I trust you."

Holding onto her hand, he led her to his room and after they stepped inside, he closed the door. Turning around, he looked at her standing at the foot of the bed biting her lower lip.

"Don't be nervous." He said stepping closer. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I am not nervous." She replied, but the tone of her voice betrayed her feelings. Indeed she was anxious. Never being with a man before, she had no idea what or how to do.

Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her, rubbing the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders trying to ease her tense muscles.

"Oh." She moaned. "That feels good."

Leaning closer, and as his warm breath tickled her skin he said.

"This is just a warm-up."

Feeling a little relaxed, she said.

"I can't wait for you to show me more."

A small chuckle left his mouth. Turning her around, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"Let me indulge you in the way of the Sith."

After unzipping her top, he pulled it down to her hips and basked his eyes in the beauty of her perky breasts.

Gently, he cupped them into his hands feeling her velvety soft skin beneath his palms.

"Beautiful. You are truly beautiful Ashara." He said amazed staring at her breasts. Then he gently pinched the erect nipples rolling them between his thumb and forefinger making her tremble with pleasure.

The touch of his hands brought a pleasant shiver down her spine. Suddenly, she wanted to feel his hands all over her.

Swiftly she tugged the shirt lower on her hips, and then stepping out of her pants and boots, she tossed everything aside.

"Eager are we?" Nox asked with a mischievous grin. Then his eyes traveled lower on her perfect body and landed on her smooth and completely naked sex. He had never been with a Togruta before, but he knew they were hairless species, and seeing her enticing sex made his pulse quicken.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled her closer and buried his face into her chest.

One-by-one, he teased each breast by running his tongue over the sensitive nipples. Then he sucked one of them into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it making Ashara moan a little louder.

"Do you like it?" He teased brushing his mouth against the other breast.

Running her hands through his dark hair, she said in a soft voice.

"I like it very much."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." He teased. With small, pleasurable kisses, he slowly reached her belly button and stuck his tongue inside.

"Stop it." She giggled. "It tickles."

Looking up, his eyes met hers. Cracking a smile he said.

"I hope this won't tickle, because I won't stop even if you begged me." Saying that he pulled her legs apart a little and then lowering his head he licked her special spot making her eyes grew wide with amazement and shock.

"Oh..wow." She moaned feeling his tongue and mouth on her sensitive spot. "It's incredible."

"I knew you were going to like this." He said lightly blowing on her sex, making her legs tremble.

"Please...keep going." She begged, pressing his face closer to her heated sex.

"Don't worry." He said with a sly smile. "I won't stop until I hear you scream."

While his tongue teased her, the amazing sensation Ashara felt took over her whole body. It traveled through her like wildfire shaking her to the core. She had done this kind of pleasure to herself often enough with her hands, but it _never felt this good,_ she thought feeling the heat rising within her. This sensation was so incredible, she thought she was going to pass out from the great pleasure she felt at the moment.

"Oh….Maker." She whimpered feeling her orgasm was near. Grabbing her buttocks, he pulled her closer wanting to bring her to her peak.

Holding onto his hair, a loud, pleasurable scream left her mouth as she came undone. The ecstasy that rocked her body felt so amazing, her legs felt like jelly and she had a hard time stopping them from shaking uncontrollably.

"Come here." He said pulling her down onto his lap.

Gazing into her glossy eyes, he said.

"There is more than I can show you."

"More?" She replied feeling dazed.

Nodding his head he cupped her face into his hands and passionately kissed her. There was a sweet and salty taste on his lips that made her mind go wild. Feeling his excitement beneath her buttocks, she wanted to feel him, see him, and also taste him as well.

Breaking the kiss, she got up and pushed him down onto the bed.

Then with a few swift moves, she removed his clothes and tossed them to the ground.

The view of his pale, muscular body brought a wide smile to her beautiful face. His erect manhood that stuck out of the dark curly hair looked enticing. She had never seen a naked man before and looking at his body she felt heat pooling between her thighs again.

"May I touch it?" She asked licking her lips.

Folding his arms beneath his head, he looked at her and said with a sly grin.

"Touch all you want."

Kneeling down at the bed, she folded her delicate fingers around his length and squeezed him a little, making Nox moan.

"Do you like it?" She asked looking at his face.

"Yes." He replied and then placing his hand on top of hers, he started to move her hand up and down, and then he said.

"Do it like this."

Slightly blushing she replied.

"Alright."

Watching her playing with him was a wonderful view to behold. At first, her movements were a little rough, but as she started enjoying herself, her movements became smoother bringing Nox closer to his climax.

The pure pleasure that was written on his face made Ashara feel good. This was the first time she had seen him like this and it was _truly exciting_, she thought, watching his elated expression.

Nox tried to last as long as he could, but when she wrapped her mouth around him and started to tease him with her tongue, he completely lost control. With a low, deep growl, he filled her mouth with his seed, which greatly surprised her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled while his body tensed up from the extreme pleasure. "I didn't mean to do that."

There was a sweet, and peculiar taste on her tongue. Swallowing it, she looked at his face and then a loud giggle left her mouth.

"What was that?" She asked feeling confused.

Propping himself onto his elbows, he smiled and said.

"It's something that can help you make babies."

"Babies?" She asked puzzled. "Am I going to get pregnant?"

Shaking his head he said. "No no no." Then he added with a wink. "I'll make sure we don't have babies, at least not yet."

"Alright then." She replied smiling. Then she asked. "Is that it? We made love?"

"Come here." He said pulling her on top of him. "This was just an appetizer. The main course is what I really want to show you." Winking at her he added as he lightly spanked her behind. "I know you'll love it."

Lying on top of him, and caressing his face, she said.

"So far I'm enjoying everything that you showed me. I know you won't disappoint me."

"I would never do that to you. I care about you." Nox said gazing into her eyes.

"I know." She replied coyly. Then she added. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to get ready for round two." He replied as he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Round two?" She asked teasing. "What are we going to do?"

Lifting her up, he lay her down beside him and then getting onto his knees, he spread her legs apart and placed his mouth on her glistening sex again.

After a few minutes of teasing, as her breathing became faster, grabbing onto her thighs, he pulled her closer and placed himself at her entrance.

"Look at me Ashara." He said in a soft voice.

Her eyes grew wide like saucers as he entered her. A sudden frown appeared on her pretty face feeling his length filling her up. The sensation of pain mixed with pleasure was an unusual one, but not entirely unpleasant.

Her sex felt like a perfect glove, making Nox tremble with pleasure. Slowly he started to move his hips while his eyes never left hers.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's alright I guess." She replied.

"Just alright?" He asked with a frown. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She whispered. "I want to enjoy this."

After a few minutes, he sensed that she wasn't enjoying as much as he had hoped for.

Turning her sideways, he then lay down behind her and lifted up one of her legs. While his hand deftly played with her sex, and while his mouth nibbled on her shoulder, once again he entered her and started to move his hips.

Not even a minute went by when her breathing became ragged and she started to move her hips in unison with his. As his strong body collided with hers, the amazing sensation he was giving her was something she had never experienced before. With each thrust and the stroke of his hand made Ashara tremble as she started to feel a great build-up within her core.

"Oh Ashara." Nox moaned feeling her muscles slightly contracting around him. "I want to make you happy." He said in a hushed tone picking up his pace.

"Ahhhh." She whimpered as the first wave of her orgasm swept through her. "Oh...Maker." She panted. "Oh...oh...ohhhhhhhhh." She moaned astonished when she finally reached her peak.

As her breathing started to slow down, he quickly removed himself and lifting her up, he got on his knees and took her from behind. Holding onto her hips, he kept on until he felt he couldn't take any more. Swiftly, he pulled himself out, and with a loud groan, he finished on her backside.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed beside her.

Lying on her stomach, she turned his way, and then with a satisfied smile, she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." He replied with a broad grin. Then he said. "Let's go take a shower."

"Good idea." She said.

Once they were done washing each other, and while the warm water fell down on their naked bodies, they passionately kissed.

After drying off, he got dressed. Leaning against the doorway, with folded arms he watched her getting dressed. While she put on her clothes, Ashara hummed a sweet song.

When she was done, and as she walked up to him she said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Folding her arms around his waist, with a mischievous smile she added. "We need to take time to ourselves more often."

"I told you I love you." Nox replied gazing into her eyes.

"I believe you now." She replied. Then she added. "I'm sorry if I ever doubted us. Nothing so beautiful could be wrong."

"You mean so much to me Ashara." Nox said. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." She replied and then kissed him again. Embracing her, he returned the kiss never wanting to let her go.

**Thank you for reading my short sexy story of Nox and Ashara :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :D **

**If you like my stories please check out my original Scifi/Fantasy books, CHORA, and MARKED on Amazon Kindle. **

******Also, look me up on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.******

**Reviews are welcome!  
**

**Regards,**

**Edit **


End file.
